


Chalet in the mountains

by Kikoune



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoune/pseuds/Kikoune
Summary: Ren and Kyoko decide to spend two days in a chalet during winter to spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Skip Beat Winter Challenge 2020!





	Chalet in the mountains

It has been a fabulous half a year now, that they had declared their love to each other. Ren wanted to surprise her with a little secret date in the woods around Christmas. He was certain that she would love some time in nature with some snow magic. It has been snowing the last few days and the weather report announced sun and a clear sky for the whole two days he had planned for them. He was ecstatic to spend some quality time with her, even though they were not dating – yet.

They arrived with Ren’s car at their location after some grocery shopping on their way up sometime in the late morning of the 23rd. Kyoko was stunned. This was the cutest place she had seen in real life for some time now. She couldn’t stay put in her seat the whole way up there. There was snow everywhere. It was as if the fairies casted their most fabulous magic for their arrival. The white floor seemed to be filled with glitter that reflected the light of the sun. 

Ren was already putting their luggage and groceries into the chalet when Kyoko heard him calling from afar:  
\- Planet Earth to Kyoko Wonderland. The quicker we eat, the quicker we could take a hike in the woods. Kyoko? Planet Earth to Kyoko Wonderland  
\- Yes, sorry! I am coming and I’ll help you cook something quick. I can’t help it! It’s just so beautiful out there Ren! Did you see all that winter wonderland out there?

As she came into the kitchen, Ren couldn’t help think that she was the one giving to this place so much more magic. And those thoughts drifted so fast to marrying her, that he facepalmed himself. He should really stop doing that. It has been happening more and more frequent now each time they were in a home-like-setting. He just couldn’t help it even though they haven’t been really dating except those nice platonic dates they do in secret from time to time to spend some quality time together. He was just succeeding in stopping his train of thought, that Kyoko was already serving him something to eat. At this moment, Kyoko could have been able to compete with his own father regarding the speed her share was swallowed away. There was absolutely no pressure – at all- for Ren to quickly empty his plate. She was just bouncing up and down on her chair while looking intensely and expectantly at him.

The hike was the best idea ever, they has so much fun playing in the woods and in the snow. They may or may not have held a snow fight in between some igloos and snow forts they built together beforehand. They had so much fun. But they didn’t consider the cold that would come after this fight in the heat of the moment. Kyoko’s scarf was totally wet, as she had lost it at some point during their battle and it got buried under snowballs. 

\- Here, Kyoko, I am sorry about your scarf. Please take mine, I wouldn’t want you to be cold and fall sick because of me. And it’s literally my fault yours is full of snow. 

He looked at her with an apologetic but happy smile.

\- No Ren, I couldn’t accept this, I was defeated and I shall remain cold. A soldier shouldn’t lose his equipment during the battle. I deserve this. 

He was certain: she was downright serious.

\- Ok, but you are in the middle of a project right now and you should be more prof-  
\- professional, yes I know. But you too Ren. 

She looked quite amused, as if she just got him at his own game. There was something malicious in her eyes…  
\- …  
Ren didn’t understand what she was alluring to.

\- Here, please give me your glove, I can see that it’s totally soaked too. And give me now your hand. 

And she took his hand in hers, it was quite warm actually. He had always thought that girls had cold hands all the time. And he was even more surprised, when he noticed that she started to take off his scarf with the other hand.

\- Weren’t you just saying that you didn’t want it?!  
\- I never said we couldn’t share. I’ll take only one half of it. And we will not strangle each other if we keep our hands clasped tight. I think we could share our warmth like that and we will both stay warm this way. 

He was stunned by how brazen she was in that moment. They really had a more playful and – may he even assume- heartfelt relationship? And that smile. It was an absolute weapon. It went straight to his heart. How could he refuse such an offer? He totally was all in for it.

\- We should start going back now, it seems it’s getting darker Kyoko.  
\- Yes, let’s have some hot chocolate to warm us up! 

With that sentence, she took him, yet again, by surprise and dragged him by his hand. Luckily, he had long legs and quickly took over and was now dragging her. She started walking even quicker and dragged him yet again and it went so on and on. Somehow everything became a game between them and they had the best time. They were so caught up in their happy playful bubble, that they didn’t notice that it started snowing slowly. Beautiful snowflakes swirled around in the air to make their time together even more magical. Was the universe telling them something?

When they arrived at the chalet, their bubble didn’t burst and they continued to enjoy each other’s company. They didn’t notice at all that the few snowflakes became a whole lot more snowflakes and it was actually developing into a blizzard. They also didn’t notice that they were actually totally snowed in the next morning, in the middle of a wooden mountain far away from the city. It was as if it was written in a script or that Lory had a hand in it for them to stay longer in their cocoon. He had not this ability, or had he?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Skip-mas y'all! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot and I send you lots of love. 
> 
> -Kikoune
> 
> PS: My words were the following: "Blizzard – scarf – warmth" and the additional challenge was "snowed in".


End file.
